The Princess and the Rat
by kh3masterfan
Summary: Sora's family was murdered by the princess's orders for violating certain laws when he was younger. Now he's a street rat. Kairi runs away from home later in life and meets Sora. They form a bond but there is only one problem. He dosn't know she's the Princess. What'll happen when he finds out? Will he forgive her for the past? Or will his revenge take over? Rated T just to be safe
1. Thief

**Thief**

"Get back here you piece of trash!" The merchant shouted and threw a rag at the brunette teenage boy with spiky hair who was climbing the side of a sandy covered building with a black sack attached to his back. The boy ducked as the rag landed on his shoulder. The boy held onto the ledge of the roof as he grabbed the rag.

"Thanks for the napkin!" The boy waved the rag at the merchant and heaved himself over the edge of the building's roof and onto the tile. The boy ran a bit leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He slowed to a stop when he knew the coast was clear. The teenage boy sighed and took off the black sack from his back and opened it to smile at all the food he managed to scavenge from the merchant. The boy counted six Apples; three loafs of Bread and two Watermelons. The boy looked up towards the sky laughing and screamed in excitement to the sky. "Tonight, we feast!" The boy threw the rag into the sack, closed it up and threw the sack back onto his back. Before he ran off he walked to the edge of the building to stare off into the view he had. His view expanding to a sandy city that bustled with merchants and scavengers. A city he has known to call home. The city was called Agrabah. The city was surrounded by a wall and outside the wall were miles and miles of desert with sand dunes and sand storms. The boy turned around to see the palace shining in all its glory. A frown was brought upon the boys face as he scoffed at the building, flipped it off and continued his run to the shabby building he called home.

The boy came to the shabby building with a giant hole broken in the brick siding and he climbed the wall to the second story where he went through a window covered by a red curtain. The boy landed in the room and walked over to a relaxing form of another boy, not too older than him, who had black shaggy hair and looked to be sleeping. The brunette kicked the other boys' leg as he shot awake.

The shaggy haired boy looked around startled until his eyes set upon the other boy. "Sora! Hey, you've returned!"

Sora turned towards the other boy smiling. "Indeed I have. I have a present for you Aladdin!"

Aladdin looked to Sora with a hint of mischief and excitement in his eyes. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

Sora dropped the black sack on the ground in front of Aladdin's feet and opened it excited. "A feast fit for a King!" Aladdin's eyes widened as he grabbed the back of Sora's head and laughed.

"Jesus Sora you are the man!" Aladdin let go of Sora and looked into the bag. "Although this feast is more fit more for a Commoner instead of a King."

Sora shrugged. "As long as it's heaven for a couple of Street Rats I don't care!"

Aladdin looked up towards the boy smiling. "Did I say I have a problem with this magnificent food?" Sora smiled and walked over to the other side of the room to his bed as Aladdin called for his monkey pal Abu to also glorify in the food. The room was a decent yet small room with a window facing South and a giant hole in the side of the brick wall that was covered by a giant sheet that was facing North. To the West and East sides of the room against each wall was a ledge that stuck out into the room from the wall far enough for a person to lie on. The two ledges were covered in blankets and pillows that formed the two teenager's beds. The room itself was covered with items that the boys' have stolen and rugs to give the room a more "home" feel. A small blanket and pillow was against Aladdin's bed for his pet monkey Abu to sleep on. Sora lounged on his bed and closed his eyes and before he knew it, he drifted off into a silent sleep.

"_Mom? Dad?" The small brown headed boy came out of his room to find his parents packing their bags full in a hurry. "Mommy? What's going on?" The mother of the boy quickly rushed over and kneeled in front of him. _

"_Honey, we have to go. Get your things." _

_The boy stared at his mother confused. "What's going on mommy?" _

"_Nothing. It's alright sweetie. We have to go." All of a sudden loud banging was heard from the front door. _

"_This is the Guards from the Grand Palace with orders from the Royal Family. We have a warrant for the arrest of your entire household. Please open your doors immediately. If you do not do as instructed we will resort to violent actions that will be taken to insure your arrest."_

_The mother grabbed the boy's teddy bear from the counter as the father continued franticly packing. _

"_What did we do mommy?" The mother came back to the small boy. _

"_We've done nothing wrong sweet pea. Just the government likes to blame the innocent."_

_Banging was heard on the door once more. "Please this is your last warning. Open the door and come with us quietly or violent actions will be taken."_

_The boy's father screamed towards the door. "On what charges? We have done nothing to the Royal Family!"_

"_On charges of the Princess. New law. You don't pay for rent! You get immediate arrest!"_

"_Rent? On what?"_

"_Living less than 20 yards from the Palace Gates."_

_The father scoffed. "That's absurd! Why should we have to pay to gawk at those giant horrible gates all day! Why are we getting arrested for nothing?"_

"_Your house resides on the original property line! No pay, no home!"_

"_You say the Princess made this law? That's absurd! She's only the age of my son! Why are you listening to some five year old child!?"_

"_These are just orders sir! Open the door or face the consequences!"_

"_You can go back to the Palace to tell your little Princess that I'm going to shove my foot up her snotty rich little ass!"_

"_Sir! You just threatened the Princess! That is a federal charge!"_

"_Federal my ass!"_

"_That's it. Break this damn door down."_

_Kicking was heard as the father ran over to the mother and his son. "Lilith! Get out of here!"_

_The mother looked towards the father. "I'm not leaving you Jet." The mother turned back to the boy. She handed the stuffed teddy bear to her son as she kissed him on the forehead. "Sora, I need you to run. Run as fast and as far as possible and don't look back and don't even think of coming back. Do you understand?"_

_Sora held the stuffed teddy bear tightly. "Where are you going mommy?"_

_Jet gently pushed his wife back and grabbed his son gently on the arms. "Son, listen to your mother. We will come back for you. Understand?" The father kissed his son on the head. "Now go. Run!" Jet pushed the boy towards the window as he helped him through and onto the soft ground on the other side. "Go!" Sora then ran like his parents instructed, holding onto the arm of the teddy bear. As he was running he could faintly hear his father say, "We love you" as the bang from the door opening was heard and shouts from the guard were carried across the city. Tears streaked down the boys face as he continued running aimlessly. _

Sora opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Aladdin passed out on his bed with Abu sleeping on his chest. Sora got up and walked towards the hole in the wall and pushed back the sheet. His view was nothing but the Palace in the distance. Sora sighed as he looked towards the Palace. Aladdin always looked towards the structure with hope and glee in his eyes, where Sora was the opposite. He despised the Palace and everyone in it, including the Princess herself. Sora wished he could see what the Princess looked like so he could one day hunt her down and hang her from her bedroom balcony like his parents were hung. How could she? She was only five years old and she made that law? If she was never born his parents would still be here with him. Sora didn't think about how he wouldn't have met Aladdin and Abu because he knew that wouldn't be the case. Free running and Parkour were in his blood and either way he would've ran into Aladdin that day while he was practicing. Sora swore he would kill the Princess. Even if his father didn't make the threat towards her they still would've been hung due to letting their son run away from the law. It's her fault. He will make her pay.

**Meanwhile:**

The red headed girl walked towards the balcony of her home upset. She leaned against the railing of the balcony as she gazed off into the quiet city. She sighed upset. "It's alright Kairi…tomorrow is the big day. Tomorrow you are leaving this prison. No more Kairi the Princess. From tomorrow on, you are just Kairi." Kairi starred off towards the city. She's running away and never looking back. Kairi silently wondered to herself, what was out there waiting for her.


	2. You're Eyes

**You're Eyes**

**Sora's P.O.V **

Sora slipped on his black and yellow shoes as he watched Aladdin slouch against the broken brick wall, eaten an apple while gazing off towards the Palace. Sora shook his head at his friend.

"I don't know why you look towards that place every day. It's pointless and honestly I don't know what you see in it. Including the people inside."

Aladdin looked towards Sora upset. "They have everything! A beautiful home, servants, food and lots of it! Not to mention all the gold! Their life is paradise."

Sora grabbed the black sack and threw it onto his back. "Exactly my point Aladdin, they HAVE everything so they leave us with nothing. They HAVE a home that mind you was given to them. We had to find one and barely even found this place. We have no one to tend to our needs and we have to scavenge to eat for even a week. We are pissing poor due to the true scums of the earth and that's the Palace and its inhabitants." Sora walked over to the window ready to Precision Jump from the window to the roof of a building across the window.

Aladdin sighed. "When are you going to let the past go? She was just a kid."

Sora stood on the windowsill and looked back towards Aladdin. "So was I." Sora turned back around and jumped towards the edge of the roof of the building across the "home" and landing perfectly on the edge and broke into a sprint. Ahead Sora vaulted over one of the fences that barred the edge of one of the roofs and fell to the ground. When Sora's toes touched the ground he quickly went into a dodge roll and stood up not even out of breath and began walking with the other citizens of the city throughout the market.

**Kairi's P.O.V**

Kairi walked throughout the Palace's courtyard looking for an exit. She looked over her shoulder to see her father talking to one of the Palace's guard. Kairi looked over to the Palace Gates to see them opening to let a Merchant Man exit the yard with 'poor' clothes towards the 'outside'. Kairi found her opportunity and it was perfect. She quickly strode over to the Merchant.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

The Merchant looked towards the girl and quickly bowed his head. "M-My Princess!"

Kairi shook her hand towards the Merchant Man. "No need for that. Um, I was wondering if I could take some of those clothes off of your hands."

"M-My Princess? Why would you want these clothes when you have such beautiful clothing?"

Kairi smiled at the Merchant. "I want to show my respect for the people outside my City's walls."

The Merchant once again bowed his head at Kairi. "Oh that's so very kind of you! I knew you were always one for the people my Princess!" Kairi smiled as the Merchant Man gave Kairi a Pink t-shirt that had holes in it, with blue worn down and torn skinny jeans along with Pink Converse Sneakers where the soles of the shoes were worn down and the color were fading. "Would you like some help with those?" The Merchant nodded and Kairi walked outside the walls with the Merchant. When they were outside the Palace the Merchant thanked the Princess and walked off with the clothes. Kairi smiled and closed the Palace doors behind her. She was now outside the Palace. Kairi quickly ran into an Alley and changed into the clothing the Merchant Man gave her. When Kairi was dressed she threw her 'rich' clothing to the ground to stomp on it. Kairi then quickly walked off towards the Market area.

**Sora's P.O.V**

Sora was walking throughout the Market frantically, still fuming over the tiny argument with Aladdin. He understood that Aladdin had his opinions and he had his but still Sora at least thought that Aladdin would agree with Sora. In the midst of his own fuming Sora bumped into a solid figure; soft figure.

"Sorry!" The figure said.

Sora turned towards the figure. "No it's my…" Sora stared into violet eyes that belonged to a young girl his age with Auburn hair that was straightened to her shoulders. Her bangs were swept across her forehead and her face was just beautiful. "…fault." The girl looked up to Sora taking in his features as well. Sora kept staring and shook his head making his spiky hair shake bringing a soft smile to the girls face. "I-I'm sorry for bumping into you."

The girl shook her head. "No it's alright. It was half my fault anyways."

Sora smiled at the girl. The longer he stared the more his heart warmed up. Sora held out his hand. "I'm Sora." The girl took his gloved hand and smiled. "I'm Kairi."

Sora let go of the girls hand and looked at her curiously. "Kairi huh? That name sounds familiar…"

Kairi quickly panicked a bit. She didn't want anyone recognizing her as the Princess. "Uh, it's a pretty popular name maybe…"

Sora shifted his feet. "Maybe but I could've sworn I've heard your name before…"

"W-Well I'm sort of new around here so word probably spreads quickly."

"Yeah. You know maybe I did hear your name floating around somewhere. Well if you're new…" Sora bowed to Kairi. "Welcome to Agrabah Kairi!" Sora looked back up to Kairi to see her giggling. Kairi found it humorous how Sora was bowing and he didn't even know her secret.

"What a gentleman you are Sora." Sora stood up straight again and smiled.

Sora scratched the back of his head nervous. "Say Kairi, since you're new and all do you need anywhere to stay?"

Kairi looked towards her feet. "Well, now that you mention it…I do need a place to rest and all."

"Great!" Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and started to walk fast paced through the crowds. Kairi tried to keep up her pace with Sora while being dragged. Kairi let out a laugh at Sora's excitement. Sora led Kairi all throughout Agrabah that day showing her the market, to the alleys and there secret pathways. Sora later helped Kairi climb the side of the broken building and into their home. Sora had a few laughs at points watching Kairi struggle with the short climb. When they were through the window, Sora gave her the 'Grand Tour'.

"…Over here is where I sleep, and over theres where we keep all the food..." Sora said pointing to everything. Kairi walked over to the huge hole in the wall and pulled back the sheet to see her home or what WAS her home. Sora walked up behind her.

"…And here we have the most disgusting view of all; The Palace."

Kairi looked to Sora. "Disgusting?"

Sora nodded. "I don't know what your opinion is on that place but I hate it. That place can go rot for all I care, along with the people inside." Sora walked over to his bed and sat down. Kairi walked over to Sora.

"Why do you hate the Palace so bad?"

Sora sighed. "Let's just say I can never let go of the past."

"The past?" Kairi sat down next to Sora. "What did the Palace do to you in the past?" Kairi was confused. Had her family hurt Sora before?

"I don't hate the Palace itself. I hate the girl inside…"

Kairi's eyes widened. "Do you mean the Princess?" Sora nodded. Kairi inhaled sharply. "Why do you hate the Princess?"

Sora shook his head and laid down. "It's a long story. Let's just say in short for now, that she ruined my life. She's the reason I live here and the reason I am a street rat. I hate her for what she's done to me and man if I ever see her…let's just say she won't see another ray of sunshine again." Kairi shifted herself uncomfortably. She's the Princess. Sora wants to hurt HER. What did she do though? Kairi shook her head. No, she WAS the Princess. No more of any of that.

Kairi looked towards Sora. "Well, let's just hope she never is seen again."

Sora looked up at Kairi confused. "What do you mean?"

Kairi shrugged. "I don't know." Sora smiled. Kairi returned the smile and looked around the room. She felt content here. Maybe being one of the people wasn't such a bad idea after all. Just one thing is to be made sure. Sora cannot find out that Kairi is the Princess. Even if she gave up that title, the past is unchangeable.


	3. Missing

Missing

Kairi woke up on Sora's bed. She was snuggling one of the pillows as she remembered what happened overnight.

_Sora laid on his back on his bed with his hands folded behind his head. Kairi was lying on the floor next to Sora's bed on some blankets he had laid out for her. Sora heard a gasp and looked down to see Kairi shivering. Sora looked at Kairi confused._

"_Um, Kairi? Are you cold?" Kairi nodded. Sora rolled on his side staring at the shivering girl. "How? It's nice tonight. It always is. Are you not used to it?"_

_Kairi looked up at Sora. What could she say? 'I've lived in the Palace where the temperature is the same constantly and I'm not used to the shift of warm to cold during night?' _

_Kairi stared towards her feet. "I uh…"_

"_Is it warmer where you're from?" Sora watched Kairi silently nod. Kairi heard shifting and looked behind to see Sora moved over and left room on his bed. Sora patted the empty space next to him on the bed. Kairi's eyes widened. 'I've never slept next to a male before…'_

_Sora looked at Kairi; reading her eyes. "Kairi I'm not going to hurt you. I'll stay on this side and you can have this half. Besides the beds warmer than the floor, not to mention more comfy."_

_Kairi still was torn. She was a little scared of Sora due to the whole 'I hate the princess' thing…but he's safe now…right? Kairi slowly stood up and stared at Sora. Sora stared at her, unsure of what to do or say. He found her beautiful but he just met her so he decided to act cool. _

_Kairi fidgeted a bit. "You won't…hurt me will you?"_

_Sora stared at Kairi shocked. "N-No?" Sora shook his head. "No, of course not. Why would I?" Kairi looked to her feet once more. "Kairi…I promise I won't hurt you." Kairi looked into Sora's eyes which she could surprisingly make out very well in the dark room. His blue cerulean eyes shown through the dark room like Christmas lights. She could also faintly make out a frown on his face. Kairi slowly walked closer to the bed and placed her knee on the blankets. Sora moved back father to give her more space. Kairi then got onto the bed and laid down with her back facing Sora. Kairi closed her eyes tight trying to ignore Sora looking at her. Sounds of Sora turning on his side were heard so Kairi glanced back to see nothing but Sora's back. Kairi sighed and turned back around. Truth was that she was not only scared of Sora finding out who she was, but she was terrified of Agrabah. This is her first time being out of the Palace and she's scared of walking around corners and angry merchants and thieves. Kairi turned on her side to face Sora's back. Even though she was staring at the back of his head, she felt better already about being outside the city. Kairi closed her eyes feeling warmer than before when she was on the floor._

Kairi stared at the empty spot where Sora was. Kairi sat up to have a blanket fall off of her. Kairi grabbed the fabric realizing that Sora must've placed it on her sometime during the night or morning. Kairi looked over to see Aladdin going through the sack of food. Aladdin looked up and smiled.

"Morning!"

Kairi nodded. "Good Morning." Kairi glanced around the room. "Aladdin? Where's Sora?"

Aladdin took out an apple and walked over to hand it to Kairi. "Out doing who knows what. He'll come back though."

Kairi stared at the apple in her hands. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why does Sora hate the Princess? I know it has something to do with the past, but what exactly?"

Aladdin sighed and told Kairi the whole story. "…Later after he ran, Sora went back home only to find them gone. He ran into one of the merchants who told him that his parents were hung. Sora was alone with no one there. He had to fend for himself and grew up knowing how to tolerate some things over others. How to make hard choices and the consequences that come with it. Ever since then though, he's wanted nothing more than to find the Princess and well…kill her."

Kairi shook at hearing the story. Had she really done that? That's impossible…how could she have? She was so young…

"K-Kill her?"

Aladdin nodded then smiled. "I don't think he'll go through with it though when he finds her."

Kairi looked at Aladdin confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure when he finds out who she is he will contemplate his options." Aladdin turned towards Kairi and winked. "Right Princess?"

Kairi's eyes widened. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Aladdin walked closer to Kairi and knelt in front of her sitting form on the bed. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

Kairi frowned. "How'd you know…?"

Aladdin smiled. "Easy. You have the same name, you are the same age and not to mention when Sora found you there was not even a speck of dirt on you."

Kairi stood up violently making Aladdin fall on his butt only to stare up at Kairi. Kairi kneeled down to Aladdin and clasped her hands together and pleaded the boy.

"Please! Don't tell Sora! I'm afraid he'll hurt me!" Aladdin started to laugh. Kairi stared at the boy angry. "What's so funny?"

"You aren't afraid of Sora! If you were, the second he said he despised the Princess you would've booked it outta here."

Kairi realized what Aladdin was saying was true. "But…when he finds out…"

Aladdin grabbed Kairi's arms and got into a kneeling position. "Kairi, trust me. I won't tell him and if you leave all that behind he's not going to figure it out. Give it time to where you're comfortable to tell him yourself. If you wait it out, your friendship will be greater and he might not even touch you harshly when you tell him. He might be pissed for awhile but I bet you that he won't lay a finger on you."

Kairi smiled at Aladdin's words but then frowned. "The key word is 'Might'. He might not hurt me."

"If he does I'll punch him!" Aladdin looked around and whispered into Kairi's ears. "Just don't let Abu know. He can't keep a secret at all." Kairi nodded then looked around.

"Aladdin, where is Abu?"

"I think he went with Sora."

Kairi and Aladdin spent the day together waiting for Sora and Abu to return. The sun was starting to set when Sora and Abu have returned. Aladdin saw Kairi turn white as Sora made eye contact with her. Aladdin nudged Kairi making her look at him and winked. Abu ran over to Aladdin and jumped on his shoulder.

"Hey! Where'd you two go?"

Sora started walking over to Aladdin. "Well first we got more food then we just started messing around with people. Plus I was searching."

"Searching for what?"

Sora smiled. "The Princess." Aladdin noticed Kairi's frozen expression.

Aladdin looked up at Sora. "What do you mean searching?" Sora opened his bag and handed a newspaper to Aladdin. The front page headline was in big, bold letters.

"PRINCESS GOES MISSING!''

Sora looked down at Aladdin. "She's outside the city walls. Now's my chance. That little runaway is not going to get very far."

Aladdin stood up. "Sora, drop it. It was the past!"

Sora stared at Aladdin. "You are kidding me. She killed my parents!"

"Sora, Kairi's now here. She's uncomfortable with you talking about this."

"Why?"

"You're freaking her out and scaring her. Keep this 'Princess Business' to yourself."

Sora looked down to Kairi to see her hiding from Sora's stare. Aladdin walked towards the window with Abu on his shoulder. "I'm going to sight see." Aladdin left with Abu, leaving Sora and Kairi alone together. Sora continued looking at Kairi and felt bad. Sora got on knees and crouched next to Kairi.

"Kairi?"

Kairi turned her face to look at Sora to see his face filled with regret. Kairi smiled thinking there was some sort of hope to him not freaking out when he finds out about her little secret. Sora noticed Kairi's smile and returned with his. Sora held out his hand to her and Kairi softly took it as Sora helped her up. Sora – not letting go of Kairi's hand – started to walk to the window.

"W-Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sora let go of Kairi's hand and bent his knees in front of Kairi. "Jump on."

"What?"

"On my back." Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and jumped on his back. When she was on Sora stood up. "Don't let go." Sora carefully got through the window and slowly scaled down the brick wall to the ground. When he hit the ground, Kairi got off his back and Sora took her hand once more and they walked on.

Their walked continued till they left Agrabah's walls and into the desert. Kairi looked at Sora shocked. "Where are we going?"

Sora tightened his grip on Kairi's hand. "Don't worry; it's not far into the dessert. It's a surprise." They walked 15 minutes farther into the desert and stood on top on a tall sand dune.

Sora turned towards Kairi. Night had fallen over the desert. "Kairi, what are we standing on?"

Kairi looked to the sand then to Sora raising her eyebrow. "Uh, a sand dune?"

Sora smiled and led her to the bottom of the sand dune and she noticed there was a small sand tunnel through the sand dune. Kairi saw wooden planks forming the tunnel to prevent sand from covering the small tunnel. Sora looked at Kairi excited. "Go through." Kairi looked at Sora worried. Sora smiled. "Alright, I'll go first." Sora crawled through the small tunnel and shouted to Kairi when he was through. Kairi timidly crawled after Sora.

"Sora?" Kairi called out worried.

"It's ok. I've got you." Kairi saw Sora's hand extent towards her and she took it only to exit the tunnel and meet Sora. Sora helped her up and smiled. "Welcome to my little hideout."

Kairi looked and was shocked and surprised at what she saw. She was inside a cave!

"How is this possible?"

Sora took her hand and led her further into the cave. The top of the cave was lit up with small crystals. "This used to be an obvious cave but because of all of the Sand Storms it got covered with sand. I got trapped in here during the storm and dug my way out. I left an entrance because I really wanted to return again."

The cave was small and it was only a few feet before Sora brought Kairi to what he wanted her to see. In the cave was a spring filled with water. Kairi gasped and smiled.

"Granted it's not a Hot Spring but it's still nice." Sora walked over behind a rock and pulled out a towel and handed it to Kairi. Kairi took it stunned. "I-uh, I figured that maybe you wanted to wash up and this is as private as it's going to get. Plus, I thought you'd like it." Sora smiled blushing at Kairi.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you Sora. This is really sweet of you."

Sora nodded. "I'm going to wait over there. Don't worry, I won't look. If you need anything just call out."

Kairi nodded blushing as Sora awkwardly walked towards the tunnel and sat down with his back to Kairi. Kairi took off the pink t-shirt, kicked off her pink converse and slipped out of the torn jeans. Kairi folded them up nice and neat and placed them on a rock nearby her. Kairi then stripped of her undergarments and laid them on top of her clothes. Kairi slowly slid herself into the warm waters of the spring. Kairi let out a sigh at the feeling of the water. Sora was right, it wasn't a Hot Spring but it still felt amazing. Kairi looked back over to Sora to see he stuck true to his word and was still looking at the tunnel entrance. Kairi sighed in relief of the bath and sank into the water. She held her breath underneath the water for a good while before she heard loud noises rapidly hitting the ground coming towards her and before she knew it, she was yanked out of the spring forcefully. Kairi screamed seeing that Sora was the one who pulled her out of the water and covered herself.

"Sora!? What are you doing?!"

Sora was kneeling on the edge of the spring was his mouth closing and opening. Kairi was on the verge of tears and Sora noticed.

Sora started to ramble. "I-I didn't hear anything so I quickly looked back to see you were under the water and I waited and you never came back up and I panicked! I was worried that you weren't going to come back up! I worried that maybe you feel asleep and were drowning or you hit your head and lost consciousness or…" Kairi stared at Sora rambling on and on noticing the worry etched onto his face.

Kairi was shocked that Sora was this worried that something had happened to her.

Sora stared at Kairi apologetic. "Kairi please forgive me! I was just…I didn't…I was scared…I'm sorry I panicked!"

Kairi cut Sora off from his panic attack. "Sora, I'm fine. Thank you for caring. I'm glad to know that if anything did happen, you would've been there for me."

Kairi smiled sweetly at Sora easing the tension of not just the situation but of Sora has well. Sora blushed and turned around as Kairi got out and got dressed. When Kairi was done she looked at the back of Sora as a tear escaped her eye. He cares a lot about her safety…maybe he won't react dangerously to her secret. Kairi hoped he didn't because honestly no one has ever taken so much consideration into her safety as just a person before instead of a Princess. It was always 'the safety of the Princess', not Kairi. He worried and panicked for HER. Kairi for once felt wanted in her life as a human being and not an expectation. Kairi quickly wiped the tear from her face and tapped Sora on the shoulder to turn around. When he did, Sora was caught off guard by the sudden hug that Kairi was giving him. Kairi's arms were wrapped around his waist with her face buried into his shoulder. Sora awestruck shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kairi.

Kairi sighed. "Thank you."

Sora closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the hug. "For?"

Kairi tightened her grip on Sora and held him closer. "For caring."

Sora laughed lightly. "You got a story too?" Kairi nodded and closed her eyes also to enjoy the hug. It didn't last long however. They later let go of eachother and Sora ran his hand through Kairi's wet hair smiling. "Will your hair get frizzy due to the humidity?"

Kairi blushed. "A bit."

Sora laughed. "Then let's get outside quick!" Kairi smiled. She was happy with being a street rat. Something she never thought she would say until she ran away from home and met Aladdin, Abu and especially Sora.


	4. Rivals And Injuries

**Rivals and Injuries**

Sora and Kairi were walking back into the city of Agrabah when a crowd of people ran past them in a hurry. Startled, Sora grabbed the shoulder of one of the male citizens whipping them around. "Hey, what's going on?" Asked Sora as the male citizen quickly tried to turn back away.

"They think they found 'er." Sora stared at the citizen confused. The male shook his head in an annoyed action. "The Princess!" Sora watched as the man ran off again with the crowd. Kairi's blood felt like it stopped moving through her body as she froze. Kairi looked towards Sora worried as Sora was standing dumbfounded.

Sora looked to the ground not making a sound while Kairi walked in front of Sora and shifted nervously. "We should head back home. Check up with Aladdin." Kairi noticed the unresponsive Sora look towards the direction of the crowd and knew that he wanted to follow the crowd. Kairi didn't want to follow the crowd however due to nervousness and worry of being found out. They said they found the Princess…but she was the Princess. Does that mean that they found out who she was and they were about to expose her for who she really was? Maybe they found someone who was similar? Even then she still didn't want to be anywhere near the commotion.

Sora sighed. "I'm going to see." Sora started to walk past Kairi but Kairi grabbed his arm quickly.

"Sora, wait." Sora looked back to Kairi. "Please…"

Sora sighed. "I…I just wanna see what she looks like." Sora continued walking making Kairi let go of his arm. Kairi watched as Sora walked away towards the crowd. Kairi sighed and ran up next to him shocking the spikey haired teen. Sora smiled softly and looked forward to where the crowd had stopped moving to see the King of Agrabah standing on a wooden stage that must have been crafted not too long ago. Kairi spotted her father and thanked that they were behind the crowd but it still made her nervous. Kairi looked up to her father's face and for the first time noticed an emotion on his face. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days or even eaten. Kairi never would admit it, but it silently worried her about her father's condition. To the left there were guards that gently brought a girl on stage. Kairi could feel Sora's tension start to grow. The crowd saw as the King slowly shook his head as the crowed began to boo. Sora sighed. "False identification." Kairi noticed the King start to stare towards her and she quickly hid her face and walked away. Sora turned around to see her walking away and jogged after her.

"Hey! Where you going?" Kairi never turned around and just kept walking and turned down an alleyway. Only then did she stop her stroll. Sora caught up to her and smiled. "Why'd you run off?"

Kairi let out a soft smile. "I didn't run…I strolled."

Sora let out a light laugh. "How about that whole Princess thing back there?" Sora put his hands behind his head. "What a scam. Was that even the real King?" Kairi nodded her head. Sora stared at Kairi questioning. "Have you met him?" Kairi quickly shook her head silently. Sora laughed. "He looks like one of those strict old timers who are always complaining about one thing or another." Sora's comment made Kairi giggle and smile. Truth was, Sora was spot on about her father. A noise was heard further down the alley alerting Sora. Sora looked over to see two boys emerge from behind a stack of boxes. One had red spikey hair with blazing green eyes while the other had bluish gray hair and was quiet, while as the red head was smiling large.

Sora frowned. "Lea and Isa? What do you guys want?"

Lea smiled and walked towards Sora. "What's hanging Sora? Nice presentation yea? I thought it was interesting, didn't you Isa?" Lea looked towards Isa who simply shook his shoulders. "I didn't care much for it. Just another display of attention…like always."

Lea rolled his eyes. "Yea, whatever." Lea's eyes laid on Kairi. "Sora! Looks like you've got a girlfriend!" Lea looked Kairi up and down with his eyes. "Not a bad catch if I may say so myself."

Sora glared towards Lea. "She's not my girlfriend and don't talk about her like she's some sort of prize!" Kairi felt her heart sink a little but lighten back up when she heard Sora defend her.

Lea smiled his cocky smile. "Well then, if she's not yours then you sure won't mind if someone took her off your hands." Isa quickly made a grab for Kairi but Sora knocked him to the ground before he could. Isa's body smacked against the dirt ground as he stared back up at an angry Sora glaring down at him.

"Don't you dare come closer to her! Don't ever touch her!" Isa quickly swept his leg underneath Sora's feet, knocking Sora to the ground.

Kairi gasped. "Sora!" Kairi saw Isa climb on top on Sora and start pounding him in his face. Kairi mustered up all her strength and shoved Isa off of Sora. Isa was about to go after Kairi but Lea grabbed his arm as he noticed Kairi grab Sora protectively. "You leave Sora alone!"

Lea smiled and walked away dragging Isa along with him. "As you wish. We'll be seeing you around Sora and friend."

Kairi looked down to Sora to already see a bruise forming on his cheek. Sora slowly sat up with Kairi's help. Kairi looked over Sora's bruises worried. "Are you okay?" Sora nodded slowly. "Yea. I think so." Kairi smiled. "Thank you, Sora." Sora smiled back towards Kairi. "It was nothing."

Kairi took Sora's hand making the spikey brunette blush. "C'mon. Let's get you back home to clean up that wound."

Sora lifted his hand to touch below his eye to feel a small cut with a little bit of blood oozing out of the wound. "This? This is nothing. I'll be fine."

Kairi frantically shook her head in disagreement. "You idiot! You don't want to leave it alone because it could get infected. Let me help." Sora looked at Kairi and gave into her demands. When Kairi realized Sora's surrender she smiled greatly and dragged Sora back home.

Once they entered there little 'home hideout', Kairi laid Sora down on his bed and motioned him to stay put. Kairi walked over to the other corner of the room to pick up a small rag and dipped it into a small water bucket in the corner of the room. Kairi walked back to Sora, carrying the wet rag and sat on the edge of the bed. Sora winced as Kairi placed the wet rag onto his open wound underneath his eye. Kairi frowned. "Stop fidgeting or you'll make it worse."

"It stings!" Kairi rolled her eyes at Sora's complain.

"Stop whining. I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Tough Guy?"

Sora looked up at Kairi shocked. "When did I say that?"

Kairi smiled. "You didn't. You acted it."

Sora adverted his eyes away from Kairi ashamed. "If you're talking about what just happened, I'd prefer if you'd just drop it…I don't want to remember it."

Kairi stared at Sora shocked as she applied more pressure onto Sora's wound. "Why?"

"…I don't want to talk about it."

"Sora…why do you want to forget it?"

Sora looked back towards Kairi upset. "I don't want to talk about it because…it's embarrassing. How I just got knocked down to the ground like that. I'm a failure…"

Kairi sighed. "Sora…you're not a failure. How could you even think that? Just because you got knocked to the ground doesn't mean you fail. You defended me and that's all that matters. I'm safe because of you and I can't thank you enough."

Sora smiled up at Kairi. "It was no big deal. You're my friend."

Kairi smiled and nodded. "Right. Friends." Kairi lifted the rag from Sora's face to analyze the wound. "Alright, all better!" Sora leaned up into a sitting position and thanked Kairi, only to receive a smile in return. Sora sat still thinking for a moment and then smiled.

"Alright Kairi, since you've helped me I owe you a favor. Name your price and it can be anything at all!" Kairi stared at Sora shocked. A favor? Sora wanted to repay Kairi with a favor? No one's ever done anything for her out of pure kindness before. Usually people who have done stuff for her in the past were only to gain something out of it in return. Not Sora though, he's doing it because he wants to. A smile crept onto Kairi's face. "Anything?"

Sora swallowed a big lump in his throat and a giant blush spread across his face. "Y-Yeah." Sora watched patiently as Kairi thought hard with her finger tapping against her chin. A smile grew on Kairi's face but then it instantly left and replaced itself with a frown in its place. Sora noticed and looked at Kairi questionably. Kairi sighed. "Okay. I know what it can be." Kairi looked to Sora to see him staring at her, ready to hear her demand. "I-I want you…to forget about the Princess…and leave the past behind." Kairi's stomach sank as she let out the words and watched as Sora's face scrunched up.

"Why?"

"I think…you're stressing yourself out about the whole 'Princess must pay' thing. I think you need to start worrying about yourself and start focusing on you instead of the Princess."

Sora shook his head. "I can't. After what she did…I can't. I'm sorry but this isn't something political or anything, it's personal. I owe it to my family to find her and make her pay for what she's done. I can't just let that all go." Kairi looked down to her feet upset only to feel a hand softly grip her shoulder. Sora smiled at Kairi. "It was a good try though but I just can't let this go. I just hope you can understand where I'm coming from."

Kairi exhaled softly. "I wish the same thing for you towards me…"

Sora titled his head confused. "What?"

Kairi shook her head. "Nothing…it's nothing."

Sora dropped his hand and thought for a few seconds and smiled. "Hey! You still have that one favor I owe you! I knew you were going to say something else earlier. What was it?"

Kairi blushed and stood up. "It's nothing." Kairi turned away and walked over to the other side of the room and placed the rag back on the ground where she found it.

"Are you sure?" Kairi heard the disappointment in Sora's voice. Was he expecting something? Kairi turned around to indeed see a frown on the boy's face.

"I'll save it away for next time. Okay?"

Sora nodded. "Okay."

Kairi turned back around and sighed. "I thought for sure he would take the favor…it was worth a shot I guess…"


End file.
